


Betrayer

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Bertholdt.





	Betrayer

**B** ecoming a scout was all you had ever dreamed of.  
**E** nchanted by your skills, he could barely breath whenever you walked by  
**T** ormented by his shyness, Bertholdt was secretly set up on a date with you by his friends.  
**R** umors were true about how much he sweated when he was nervous.  
**A** ttracted by his quiet nature, you pulled the boy down for a strong kiss.  
**Y** earning for freedom of his sins, he confessed to you about being a warrior titan.  
**E** ffectiveness of his words had no time to sink in as you were both immediately attacked by scouts.  
**R** etrievingyouin his huge hands, Titan Bertholdt swore to you that you would never be parted as he carried you to his home.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2
> 
> Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Bertholdt. 


End file.
